Kirby and the Rainbow Curse
January 22, 2015 February 20, 2015 Q3/Q4 2015 | modes = Single Player, Multiplayer | genre = Platformer | ratings = | platforms = Wii U |jap_boxart = |us_boxart = }} Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (known as Kirby and the Rainbow Powerbrush in Europe) is an ''Kirby'' game for the Wii U that was released in Japan on January 22, 2015 and is set for release on February 20, 2015 in North America. The game is a sequel/successor to Kirby: Canvas Curse for the Nintendo DS,http://e3.nintendo.com/games/wiiu/kirby/ but rather than centering around a painted art style, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse uses a clay motif instead. Plot On Planet Popstar, Kirby is seen up upon a hill. He brought an apple for a snack, but he accidentally dropped it down the hill. Kirby runs after it, but trips and begins rolling down the hill, still chasing the apple. Bandana Waddle Dee is seen fishing with his spear when the apple rolls and falls into the lake beside him. Kirby follows and knocks Bandana Dee over. While Kirby tries to get his apple out of the water, Bandana Dee gets up and notices an unusual hole is forming in the sky. The hole soon begins to shoot a ray of light that drains the color from the land and makes anything it touches lifeless. Bandana Dee tries to warn Kirby as the light approaches, but is too late and it turns them both into colorless clay. The hole then begins to disappear, but before it closes, a paint brush-like girl falls through. Two hands then come out and begin to chase the girl. She manages to evade them until she finds Kirby and Bandana Dee. She recolors them and Kirby saves her before she is grabbed by the two hands. Bandana Dee then knocks the hands away with his spear before they can attack again, and the hands fly back into the hole in the sky. The paint brush girl asks Kirby and Bandana Dee for help and they both accept. The girl then paints a rainbow rope that Kirby and Bandana Dee follow into the hole in the sky.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wiiu/axyj/rainbow/index.html Confirmed Playable Characters *Kirby *Bandana Waddle Dee *Green Bandana Waddle Dee *Yellow Bandana Waddle Dee Other Confirmed Characters * Elin (エリーヌ) * Unnamed girl-like sculptress that builds clay sculptures. Confirmed Game Modes * Single-player * Co-op Multiplayer * Challenge Mode Confirmed Stages *Blue Sky Palace *Great Cave Escape Confirmed Transformations *Rocket *Submarine *Tank Confirmed Enemies *Blado *Blipper *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Gordo *Grindarr *Hot Head *Sawgill *Shotzo *Sister Bound *Soarar *Waddle Doo *Unnamed pot-like enemy *Unnamed nautilus-like enemy *Unnamed crab-like enemy *Unnamed brown cannon-like enemy *Unnamed flying enemy that carries stars and mines *Unnamed spiky brick enemy *Unnamed laser-shooting jar enemy *Unnamed ghost-like enemy *Unnamed basket-riding ghost-like enemy *Unnamed knight-like enemy *Unnamed big knight-like enemy *Unnamed flying pot-like enemy *Unnamed cycloptic blob-like enemy *Unnamed black cycloptic blob-like enemy *Unnamed big cycloptic blob-like enemy *Unnamed key-like enemy *Unnamed horned skull-like enemy *Unnamed anemone-like enemy *Unnamed cycloptic chopper-like enemy *Unnamed armored Bronto Burt-like enemy *Unnamed red fish-like enemy *Unnamed big mechanical pot-like enemy *Unnamed drill-like enemy Confirmed Bosses *Whispy Woods *Bound Goon (バウンドグーン) *Squid Lance (スキッドランス) *Claycia (クレイシア) * Dark Crafter (ダーククラフター) Confirmed Items and Objects *1UP *Bubble Blocks *Bumper *Cannon *Doors *Figurines, which function similarly to the keychains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and the trophies in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series *Flowers, which grant stars upon passing. Blooming certain groups of flowers can reveal prizes or other rooms. *Food *Gates *Hollow Blocks, which can be destroyed in one hit, whereas star blocks are a bit more durable *Maxim Tomato *Metal Blocks *Pep Brew *Posts *Pots of Rainbow Ink *Puzzle Piece: touching it will make eight other pieces appear *Shell *Springs *Stars, which act as a point system. Once Kirby collects 100 of them, he can temporarily grow larger and perform a Star Dash, a more powerful dash attack that can destroy durable blocks such as metal.http://youtu.be/eNJnClmZ84k?t=1m37s *Star Blocks, which appear to be more durable than in Kirby: Canvas Curse *Giant Star Block *Star Spinners *Suction Pipes *Treasure chests *Collectible book *Unnamed cannon *Unnamed item similar to the Tilt Gondola in appearance *Music bites *Walls in the background that try to fall on Kirby Gameplay Kirby can ride on Rainbow Ropes, much like he can in Kirby: Canvas Curse, and tapping Kirby will cause him to perform a Tap Dash; however, dashing into an enemy in this game will cause Kirby to rebound. After collecting 100 stars, Kirby can use "Star Dash," a charge attack with greatly increased power, speed, and range. Multiple Star Dashes can be held before later usage, each being represented by a cyan ring around Kirby. Rainbow Ropes can be used in order to interact with the environment, such as blocking off water- or lava-falls. Rainbow Ropes will start to dull and lose their color before vanishing. Another environmental element is a 'gray zone', which prevents the usage of clay, similar to the static zones in Kirby: Canvas Curse that prevent the usage of ink. Kirby can also travel behind some of the foreground objects. Kirby has four hit points and can transform into Tank, Submarine, or Rocket at certain intervals. This attack can be initiated by holding the stylus on Kirby; he will glow cyan and have a ring orbit him when he has enough power to use it. Kirby's transformations can also receive buffs via collecting 100 stars. With the multiplayer co-op, other players can use Bandana Waddle Dees (which have two hit points) that can double jump and carry and throw Kirby. They will also be equipped with the appropriate weapons should Kirby be in a transformed state. A version of the goal game appears, featuring eight rotating circles with which Kirby may collide. Each circle is labeled with a prize. Rankings are given at the end of each stage depending on the overall numbers of stars collected. The rankings are Bronze, Silver, and Gold medals. Treasure chests collected throughout gameplay unlock trophies and music (some from previous games); in the game's Sound Test, players can even pick favorite songs by marking them with a star. The trophies can be viewed on a shelf, or individually. Viewing one individually allows the player to control the camera, and also provides a description of the character. There is also a story book that can display cutscenes. Pages can be obtained occasionally during the Goal game. The game is also compatible with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede amiibo figures. The Kirby amiibo allows Kirby to use the Star Dash ability at any time, the King Dedede figure gives Kirby extra hit points and the Meta Knight amiibo gives him greater attack power during his touch-activated spinning attack. http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wiiu/axyj/amiibo/lb01.html Trivia *Unlike his appearance in Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby's hands and feet can be seen but are significantly smaller than in his usual appearances. *This is the third game in which Kirby and the world around him are made to look like a specific crafts material (clay in this case), the others being Kirby: Canvas Curse (paint) and Kirby's Epic Yarn (yarn). **Also like in Kirby's Epic Yarn, the Submarine and Rocket transformations appear. This time, however, Rocket acts more like Missile does in Kirby: Canvas Curse. *Humorously, a clay bandage appears on Kirby's head when he has one vitality. http://e3.nintendo.com/games/wiiu/kirby/ *Similarly to Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, there seem to be different color variations of characters, such as Bronto Burt and Bandana Waddle Dee. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' was released in 2015, ten years after the release of Kirby: Canvas Curse, and five years after the release of "Kirby's Epic Yarn". *When Kirby is painted into a tank by the fairy-like creature, it gives him a color scheme referencing Rick. It could also reference the fact that a tank was originally going to be the thing Kirby would ride, but this idea was replaced by Animal Friends. **Kirby will also receive such a color scheme referencing Kine before transforming into the submarine. This is most likely true for the Rocket transformation as well. *The power-ups Meta Knight's and King Dedede's amiibo figures grant Kirby are similar to their own respective stats in Kirby: Canvas Curse (quickly ramming through weak enemies for Meta Knight and increased vitality for King Dedede). *A cyan Bandana Waddle Dee was shown in promotional artwork at E3 2014. This Waddle Dee, which was presumably meant to be a fifth player at one point, was left unused in the final game. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' is the first ''Kirby'' game to show Kirby's face at his health meter having dimples. *Some of the songs that were used in the Kirby anime are reused in some parts of the game. * Unlike other Wii U games, this game does not run at 60 frames per second. This was done intentionally to capture the look of claymation, in both the cutscenes and in the gameplay. Trailers File:Wii U - Kirby and the Rainbow Curse E3 2014 Announcement Trailer|left|335px|The reveal trailer. File:タッチ!カービィ スーパーレインボー 紹介映像|thumb|right|335 px|The second trailer, showing off the game's features in-depth. File:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse - Amiibo Trailer|Amiibo Trailer File:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Co-op Gameplay|Co-op Gameplay Artwork KirbyandtheRainbowCurse_logo.png|Original logo design, from the game's announcement trailer. Wii U - Kirby and the Rainbow Curse E3 2014 Announcement Trailer Kirby Rainbow Curse.jpg|Promotional artwork Bandana Dee Rainbow Curse.png|Part of the Artwork from the demo's title Screen. Four different Bandana Waddle Dees can be seen in the background. KatRC Artwork 1.png|Artwork of Kirby and three Bandana Waddle Dees. KatRC Kirby artwork.png|Kirby KatRC Kirby artwork 3.png|Kirby KatRC Kirby artwork 2.png|Kirby KatRC amiibo Kirby artwork.png|Kirby (Kirby amiibo) KatRC amiibo Dedede artwork.png|Kirby (King Dedede amiibo) KatRC amiibo Meta Knight artwork.png|Kirby (Meta Knight amiibo) 812mHPbc7HL._SL1500_.jpg|Kirby with swimming goggles KatRC Tank artwork.png|Kirby's Tank transformation KatRC Submarine artwork.png|Kirby's Submarine transformation KatRC Rocket artwork.png|Kirby's Rocket transformation KatRC Paintbrush artwork.png|Elin KatRC Painbrush artwork.png|Elin in paintbrush form KatRC Bandana Waddle Dee artwork.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KatRC Bandana Waddle Dee artwork 2.png|Yellow Bandana Waddle Dee KatRC Bandana Waddle Dee artwork 3.png|Green Bandana Waddle Dee KatRC Ground artwork.png|Landscape KatRC Landscape.png|Landscape KatRC Hands.png|The Claycia gloves. KatRC Treasure chest artwork.png|Treasure chest KatRC Medal artwork.png|Medal Gallery KatRC_Game_Pad.jpg|Gameplay. KatRC_Tank.jpg|Kirby's new Tank Transformation. KatRC Sawgill.jpg|Kirby's new Submarine Transformation. KatRC Rocket.jpg|Kirby's Rocket Transformation. KatRC Stars.jpg|Kirby launches toward a trail of stars. KatRC Crabs.jpg|Kirby in a beach environment. KatRC Pots.jpg|Kirby with unnamed clay pot enemies. KatRC Grindarrs.jpg|Kirby dodges Grindarrs. KatRC Whispy.jpg|Kirby faces Whispy Woods. New_enemy_in_KatRC.PNG|A new enemy. It seems to replace Waddle Dees as the generic enemy. More_new_enemies_in_KatRC.PNG|A cluster of enemies resembling clay pots. The_strange_new_green_Bronto_Burt.PNG|A green Bronto Burt. The_large_new_snail_enemy.PNG|A new nautilus enemy. KirbyRainbowCurseMultiplayer.jpg|The introduction of multiplayer with Bandana Waddle Dees. KatRC_Multiplayer_1.png|Kirby adventuring with three other Bandana Waddle Dees. krc-screenshot-01.jpg|Tank Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dees fighting a Sister Bound. krc-screenshot-02.jpg|Elin provides a picture of a tank on the easel. krc-screenshot-03.jpg|Kirby and the Bandana Waddle Dees trekking a fortress armed with lasers. krc-screenshot-04.jpg|Kirby and the Bandana Waddle Dees walking under a waterfall. krc-screenshot-05.jpg|Kirby and the Bandana Waddle Dees adventuring through a cloudy environment. krc-screenshot-06.jpg|Kirby and the Bandana Waddle Dees exploring the peaceful landscape. krc-screenshot-07.jpg|Player 4 joins the adventure. krc-screenshot-08.jpg|Kirby rides the spiraling Rainbow Rope. krc-screenshot-09.jpg|Kirby about to obtain a chest in a volcanic environment. krc-screenshot-10.jpg|Kirby rams one of the generic enemies. krc-screenshot-11.jpg|Kirby rolling underwater with a Blipper. krc-screenshot-12.jpg|Kirby rolling under a Grindarr. krc-screenshot-13.jpg|Kirby collecting stars after passing some Star Spinners. krc-screenshot-14.jpg|Kirby relaxing under the rainbow. KatRCPlanetPopstar.JPG|Planet Popstar References Category:2010s Games